Take Me
by Politelycynical
Summary: Severus/Hermione -Some of the gang travels back in time using Dark Magic, but they weren't expecting the side effects.
1. Chapter 1

Take me

Chapter 1

By: politelycynical

He hated it.

Severus thought that being a prefect would afford him at least a little bit of autonomy and respect.

Instead of that, he was given a heavy workload and shifts that included patrolling with one of his many tormentors.

True, Remus Lupin didn't tend to bother him as much as Black and Potter, but he was still part of their clique. He had said some cruel things to Severus before, and Severus didn't feel that he needed to see his stupid face all the time.

They patrolled in stony silence. At the beginning of their sixth year, when the patrol schedules had been made—Severus had protested, and insisted to McGonagall that he should be paired with someone else. Lily perhaps. Things were awkward between them, but she would be better than walking around the hallways with a _bloody werewolf._ McGonagall didn't budge. She glared at him and told him that he could turn in his prefect badge anytime he wanted if he didn't like her rounds itinerary.

He huffed as they walked down the staircase towards the Great Hall for the fifth time that night. This hadn't been what he had imagined at all.

"We could talk, if you'd like. To pass the time." Lupin said _again._

"No."

Lupin sighed.

Suddenly, there was laughter up ahead. Severus narrowed his eyes. Potter and Black. Imbeciles. He would relish the opportunity to give them detention.

Lupin heard them too. "Maybe we should go back up to the fifth floor, there might be some strays sneaking up to the Astronomy Tower."

"Potter and Black are in the Great Hall." Severus said. His cloak billowed as he quickly descended the steps.

"I didn't hear anything." Lupin lied effortlessly.

Severus jumped across the staircase just as they began to switch.

He smirked as Lupin was left staring after him, waiting for the staircase to come back around.

He was going to get them. He would give them detentions, take off points. Finally.

Finally he would get an ounce of the revenge that he deserved. They had tormented him for years. The least they could do is serve a couple detentions.

He flicked his wand at the Great Hall doors. They swung open loudly.

Black and Potter jump and looked at him warily. They were busy levitating globes all over the ceiling. The globes were charmed to also reflect the night sky. Severus figured they were enchanted to be undetectable when they were in their final positions. They likely contained some kind of nefarious substance to be dispensed during breakfast.

Potter illuminated his wand and pointed it him. "Snivellus. What are you doing out of bed?" He scolded before laughing.

Black jumped down from one of the tables and drew his wand out too.

"Rounds." Severus spat at them. "I have a reason to be out of bed. You two are getting detention for this. This school has no time for your horrendous pranks."

James smirked. "I'm not sure people are going to take your word for it when you're hanging from the ceiling in the morning." Severus quickly dropped behind a pillar, a red burst of energy narrowly missing him.

No. They were not going to do this to him again. He couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly Lupin ran in, narrowly dodging a curse of Black's doing.

"Oi. Watch it!" He called out to them.

"Sorry, Moony. Friendly fire." Sirius explained. "Snivellus caught us, you were supposed to keep him upstairs."

"I did. You guys were supposed to be out of here by now." Remus complained.

"Well, he's getting punished for spoiling our fun." James said, trying to get an angle on him. He stepped up on one of the tables. "Snivellus. Come out, come out wherever you are." He sang into the darkness.

Remus sighed. "James, no. Just leave the guy alone."

Maybe if he got the drop on one of them, he could disarm the other one before they retaliated. He reasoned it around in his head as he hid behind the stone column. He didn't want to be hanging from the ceilings, likely nude. That had to be what Potter was going to do. He always tried to embarrass Severus as mercilessly as he could.

"Gotcha." Black poked his head around the corner and snatched his wand out of his hand. Potter jumped in front of him from the other side and raised his wand to cast a spell.

Severus punched him as hard as he could in the jaw. They scuffled.

"Stop it, guys. Stop this right now!" Lupin ordered, looking panicked. He would lose his badge if the teachers knew he was helping his friends sneak around the school at night.

He deserved it too. James kneed him in the stomach and Severus fell to the ground.

Potter got on top of him, ready to punch him in the face. Black cheered him on.

And then the strangest thing happened.

Music started playing.

James stopped with his fist pulled back. They all looked around.

The music sounded old, like it was coming out of a phonograph. The sounds were scratchy. A piano was being played delicately. Violins filtered in. And then a ladies voice, a beautiful voice echoed eerily in the darkness.

_Where in the world can my lover be?_

_Where in the wonderful world?_

_Is there someone for … me?_

He and James stood up. All four boys were scared.

An ethereal light glowed deep into the deserted room. A chill crept through the air. Severus shivered. This was so frightening. He had lived in Hogwarts for years. He had never seen this kind of supernatural event.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Lupin asked, staring at the light.

"We didn't do this." Black said suddenly. "Snivellus must have done this."

"I didn't do anything, _you useless prat_." Severus whispered to them.

And then the light changed. It expanded until it was a girl. She glowed.

She was transparent. Her skin was ivory, almost solid white as she looked around the room.

"… is she a ghost?" James asked.

"Afraid of ghosts, Potter?" Severus snapped at him. "This castle is full of them."

"This is different, Snape." Remus whispered.

She had long brown hair. It was a mess. A monstrosity really. Her face was pretty though.

Snape scanned his eyes down her form. Her body was nice. She was wearing a floor length white silk nightgown that left little to the imagination. Before he could contemplate whether or not this new ghost had a nice set of breasts, her mouth started moving. They warily began to get closer to her, trying to discern what she was saying.

But the only noises that they could hear were the abrasive melodies of a phonograph.

And a voice, that didn't match up with the way her mouth was moving.

_Where, oh where? Can my lover be? _

She wasn't the one saying it. Who the fuck was singing? He felt a deep panic settle into his stomach. What was happening?

Suddenly she started walking toward them, except her eyes never looked at them. It's as if she didn't even see them standing there. She raised her hand as if she were touching a wall.

The whole room… rippled. It was as if she had touched the surface of a pond. The fabric of reality broke apart where her hand had touched. And a slowly, she started to materialize through it.

Her body became more corporeal as she pushed forward. The haunting music continued. She swayed as she took the final step through the threshold.

Behind her, in the hole that she had left behind, was the Great Hall, except it was destroyed. There was rubble, and fallen columns. A whole chunk of the exterior wall and stained glass windows were completely missing.

She stepped further towards them. Her chanting was barely audible. "T-Take…. Me…."

She was rocking from side to side, as if she was dizzy. Every step she took looked as if she might collapse to the ground.

"Maybe she needs help?" Black whispered.

"Don't, Sirius." Remus scolded them. "We have no idea who she is. What the hell is that behind her?" He said, referring to the gaping hole in the physical realm.

And then more people came through. First there was a boy with messy black hair and round glasses. He was dressed in dark clothing and carrying duffle bags with him.

A girl followed. She had short red hair. She was also dressed efficiently. She sat her bags down and ran towards them. She was carrying a piece of chalk.

All four of the boys shied away from her.

"You're going to want to step back." She barked at them.

"Excuse me, we are prefects." Severus scolded her without thinking.

"Like I care." She responded. She sat down in the middle of the floor and hastily began to draw a large symbol on the ground.

A third person emerged from the _portal_. It was a chubby, pathetic looking boy carrying what Severus thought to be a very impressive portable potions kit. He had a Herbology containment kit tossed over his other shoulder.

He ran to a table and began opening different drawers. He chopped herbs, muddled leaves, and ignited a small cauldron. He pulled out several muggle syringes and began sterilizing them.

The first boy, with the glasses, brought crystals to the intricate symbol that the red head was drawing. He started placing seven of them on all the points of a star that she had created.

The girl in the nightgown was walking slowly. She was closer. Each step she took, they noticed more and more otherworldly things about her.

First off, her feet were not touching the floor. She was suspended at least 3 inches off of the stone. Each step, there was a ripple. Severus could feel energy pouring off of her.

She was whispering. He couldn't tell what she was saying, but he was sure that it was another language. Occasionally, she would say something suggestive and obscene in English. Her companions didn't look at her when she did this. "Inject me with your poison." She whispered into the chilly air.

The boy with the glasses stepped back as she began to step into the well-constucted glyph on the ground. He placed the final crystal behind her.

"Hurry up, Neville." He called out to his potion making friend.

"I'm almost done." Neville responded, working as quickly as he could.

She neared the other end of the glyph and walked into something. The glyph was a barrier spell. She was trapped. Severus realized now that the Crystals were being used as conductors to keep her in the dome that had formed. She couldn't walk past them.

She looked up confused. Her whispers grew louder.

"Neville." The boy with the glasses called out again.

"I got it, Harry. I almost got it." He fired another spell up under his cauldron, kicking up the heat.

The redhead rang her hands nervously.

The brunette began to punch at the barrier angrily. She looked around with sharp eyes for a way out. She met Severus' even gaze. "Fill me." She whispered to him. "Please."

He swallowed a lump in his throat. He was mortified. Never had a girl ever said something so suggestive to him. And he was realizing that this girl was obviously possessed by dark magic.

When her eyes met his, they were solid black. Her pupils had expanded to cover the entirety of her eye and white no longer remained.

"Strange. Never have I ever wanted to be Snivellus." Black quipped, clearly unaware of the situation.

The redhead quickly scolded him. "Shut your fucking mouth." She growled.

The enchanted sky crackled above them. The music built up to a crescendo.

And lightning struck the trapped brunette. The portal snapped closed. And the music stopped.

"Hermione!" The boy with the glasses, Harry yelled.

He grabbed the redhead's hand frightfully.

She hit the ground hard. The redhead tried to run forward. "No, Ginny. Don't touch it. She's not ready."

"She might die, Harry!"

"Ginny, you have to calm down. Neville, where the hell is that potion?" He yelled.

He ran at them holding a large, nasty looking muggle syringe. "I got it." He handed it off to Harry.

The nightgown that _Hermione_ was wearing erupted into flames.

"She's on fire. THAT GIRL IS ON FIRE." Remus yelled. "Someone do something!" He yelled at the new arrivals.

_Harry_ turned towards him. "It's part of the spell." He told them. "It's not real."

Her nightgown burnt up and the fire disappeared. She was left in only her undergarments. Her body started twitching. She sat up, and looked around the room confused.

"Harry?" She met his gaze fearfully. Her body lurched forward. She gagged and held her stomach.

And a snake slithered onto the floor, promptly erupting in flames.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at it in fear. Her eyes teared up. "Let me out, Harry."

"I can't do that, Hermione. It's not time yet." He explained to her.

"Let. Me. Out."

"Did anyone else just see that girl throw up a snake?" Potter asked.

Harry whipped around and glared at him. He clutched the syringe in his hand. "You can't come out yet, Mione. That thing is still in you."

"What thing?" Black asked.

Her eyes grew dark again. "Smart boy." She smirked at him wickedly.

Snape gaped at her. One second she was crying like she thought she would die and the next she had stood up, smiling evily at all of them. She didn't seem to care that she was hardly wearing anything.

"Would you like for me to remove more, Harry?" She teased, pulling at her bra strap.

He glared at her. "No. I wouldn't."

"This body doesn't mean anything to me. I don't mind showing it to you." She explained, running her hands down her breasts.

He looked away.

Severus' mouth went dry. Her eyes snapped towards him. "You. You want to see more, right?" She whispered. "Let me out. I'll let you do whatever you want to me." His eyes widened at her implications.

"I'll let her out." Sirius whispered.

"No you won't." Harry spun around on him. "She's possessed. She stays in the cage."

Potter put his hand on the boy's shoulder. He shied away from him. "Why is she possessed?"

"It was the only way to get here." Harry whispered.

She growled. "Blah. Blah. Blah." She cackled with laughter. Her eyes were filled with a maniacal glint. "You're really not going to let her out? You don't to play with her?" She trailed her hands up her creamy thighs. "This is horribly boring. I should just kill her now." She smiled at them.

"Don't kill her." Remus begged.

"No, _it's right."_ Harry said. "Kill her."

Severus gaped at him. "You are not murdering a young girl in the middle of the _bloody_ Great Hall."

"None of us are going to let you out of that cage. You'll stay trapped as long as she's alive." Harry said firmly.

"Then, you should say goodbye." Hermione whispered.

"Goodbye."

Her body fell to the ground in convulsions. Deep gashes appeared on her wrists. A dark cloud erupted from her mouth and flew out of the room.

Harry ran forward. The three of them: Harry, Ginny, and Neville quickly grabbed the crystals.

She had stopped moving. Her lips were blue. Her wrists were bleeding.

"You killed her." James said.

"_It killed her. _I did nothing." Harry said simply.

"You could have stopped it." Snape said. "You could have just let her out."

Harry held her cradled in his lap. Neville smeared a dark green substance down her arms. The cuts began to seal.

"It's too late to heal her." Remus said. "She's already dead."

Sirius stared at the poor girl silently. His eyes watered.

They had all just witnessed the murder of a young girl.

"She's not going to stay that way." Harry whispered, brushing her hair away from her face.

Ginny held her hands on Hermione's wrist. "Harry. Do it now."

He plunged the syringe into her chest.

She gasped as if she had been drowning. She promptly doubled over and threw up all of the contents of her stomach, which Severus noted contained a bezoar and a bunch of toxic looking herbs.

"Thank God. That actually worked." Ginny whispered.

Harry held her close to him. They all stood up.

She swayed slightly. Harry quickly took his cloak off and gave it to her to cover herself with.

The whole situation seemed to catch up to him. His eyes teared up. "I can't believe you died."

She smiled at him, taking a the cloak and sitting on a bench nearby. "It happens to best of us, I think. My head is swimming." She told him. "And I need clothes."

Ginny quickly ran off to grab her some.

"What was in that needle?" Potter said, taking a seat nearby. The other boys followed his example and sunk onto one of the benches.

They were surprised when Hermione answered. "A lot of stuff actually. Muggle adrenaline, a rejuvenating herb that is only found in Greece, some dodgy dark magic products that I'd rather not mention. A lot of stuff." She summarized.

Neville shook his head, sinking to the floor. "That was fucking crazy." He held a hand to his mouth as if he might be sick. "I don't want to do that again. It's too much pressure."

Hermione smiled. "I'm proud of you. That was a complicated potion." Her eyes were still not normal. Her pupils were just barely traced with the smallest line of white. "I don't feel good." She whispered. She cast a cleaning spell on her mouth and curled up into a little ball.

Ginny, who had been riffling through duffle bags finally brought her some clothing.

Severus was surprised when she dropped the cloak from her shoulders and started getting dressed in front of them.

He raked his eyes up her body, trying to memorize every inch of it (for later use) before she was able to cover it.

He glanced at his school mates. Potter and Lupin had looked away immediately. They were accompanied by Harry and Neville.

Black looked like he was about to try to lick her body. He bit his lip as she pulled a tank top over her head.

"A little privacy, please." Ginny said, glaring at him.

"She's the nutter that couldn't excuse herself to the bathroom to get dressed." Sirius glared.

Severus had to agree with him. He waited for the redhead to look away before he snuck another glance in her direction.

She swayed on her feet. Harry reached out to steady her.

She snapped her wrist and he went flying over one of the tables. He landed roughly across the room.

"Hermione, what you doing?" Neville yelled at her.

"This magic…" She whispered. "It's intoxicating.. I don't think that I can…"

Neville followed Harry's example as he was hurled across the room.

"I don't think I can stop." She said lightly.

"The demon? I thought it was gone!" Ginny yelled.

"It is gone!" Harry grumbled from across the room. "It's the _bloody black magic."_

"We shouldn't have let her out of the cage." Ginny hissed.

She looked at Severus again. Her jeans fell out of her hands to the floor. She walked towards him.

Remus stepped forward to stop her. He fell to the ground in agony at a bored flick of her fingertips.

The other boys backed slowly away.

Severus stood frozen. What the hell was he going to do? The magic was pouring off of her. He could feel it reaching dark tendrils all over him.

There was a potion that he knew could bring her to her senses. It would nullify any of her power for 12 hours, which would give the magic time to naturally diffuse out of her. He glanced at the potions kit nearby.

He would never be able to make it before she got to him.

She was going to kill him. He just knew it.

She gestured towards him. The table slid up and knocked his legs out from under him. He was thrown into a seated position.

He braced himself for what was to come.

She climbed into his lap and kissed him hungrily.

"Holy shit." Black said.

"Yeah." Potter agreed.

"Hermione, No!" Ginny cried out.

She didn't seem to hear her. Severus' head was swimming. She raked her hands up his stomach. When she touched his chest, his buttons went flying across the room.

He breathed heavily when she finally broke away from him to kiss down his neck. She greedily raked her hands down his chest.

"I don't even know you." He protested half heartedly.

She ground her panty clad pelvis hard against him. "It doesn't matter." She whispered. He groaned loudly as she rocked steadily against him.

This was embarrassing.

It was obscene.

It was so wonderful.

"That's enough!" Harry yelled sternly. He whipped out his wand and stunned her. "Honestly? Are any of you wizards? Stunning spell. It's a first year spell."

Severus took a deep breath. She was froze mid kiss. Her mouth was open and her tongue was stretched toward him.

"We were just enjoying the show." James joked.

"Kind of wished I could have played the leading role." Black quipped.

Her eyes narrowed. She was fighting the paralytic.

"I'm just going to move you, Miss." Severus placed his hands on her hips to shift her off of him. There was a devious glint in her eyes when he touched her. He tried to ignore it.

"What do we do now? We can't keep her frozen forever." Ginny whined as she helped Neville up off of the ground. Severus heard Potter pulling Remus to his feet. He had gotten the worst of it. From the looks of it, she had magically punched him in the stomach.

"I can help." Severus said. He stood up and pulled his shirt closed. He couldn't fasten it, because it was buttonless. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. There was a pink lipstick stain on his oxford. Wow. That hadn't ever happened to him before.

"Going camping, Snivellus?" Potter said from nearby.

"What are you going on about, _idiot_?" Severus glared at him.

"You have a tent." Remus explained.

He glanced down. So he did.

He walked over to the potions kit nearby. "I'll make a potion to nullify her magic for a few hours. It should give her time to come down from her high, I think."

"Thank you." Harry said to him.

"After that. You four need to report to the headmaster's office." Snape said, while slamming his knife onto slimy looking oysters.

"Yeah. That's why were here." Harry looked him dead in the eyes.

Words: 3817

Notes: I don't know. It might be cheesy. I don't want to think of it or what to do about it. It was just an idea that was rattling around in my head ever since I listened to Katy Perry's E.T. Some of the words that Hermione says come from that song. Tell me if you think this monstrosity needs to keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

_Take Me_

_Chapter 2_

_By: politelycynical_

She had willed her way out of the spell.

Harry had to recast it over and over because she was too juiced up on dark magic to control.

Hermione relished in the power that was coursing through her veins. The whole room buzzed. Her body was magnetic. She swore that she could see sound.

The moments when she had made her way into that delicious boy's lap had sent thrills up her spine.

Why would Harry not let her have him? He was her friend. He should want good things for her.

And the boy, Severus had gotten so hard under her. He had groaned and whimpered, and she rubbed herself against him and felt so much power.

Power.

She broke free from the spell again. She remained still. There was no sense in moving again. They would just freeze her.

Darkness. All over her body.

She leaned back into her seat and pouted. Harry narrowed his eyes on her. "I'm not going to try anything." She told him.

It was a lie. She just needed him to give her a window.

"Hermione. You're high on this magic. We are keeping you here for your own good."

She huffed at him.

She eyed the boy with the long dark hair. There was definitely something familiar about him. His hands were moving skillfully across potions ingredients. His fingers were long and thin.

Her stomach clenched. She pressed her thighs together. Why couldn't she have him?

His chest was on display because of her earlier attempts.

He tapped a stirrer on the side of the cauldron and raised the heat.

Everyone else in the Great Hall didn't matter. She wished they would just go.

If they hadn't been here earlier she could have gotten his pants off.

"Alright, it's done." _He_ said.

She stood up. Wands whipped out from every direction trained on her.

She glared. "The potion is for me, isn't it?"

Their aim didn't waver.

"_Morons._" She said, waiting for Severus to bring her the glass that he had filled with a murky looking substance.

"You should sit back down when you drink it." He told her. "In case there are any side effects."

"You sit down." She eyed him. "Then I'll drink it."

She timidly fingered the top button of his pants. He stopped breathing and pushed her hands back at her. "Please. That is so inappropriate."

"Hermione. Behave." Ginny said sternly.

"It's not a whole lot to ask." She whined. "I have been frozen for a half an hour, with zero fun. I've been good. Make him sit down first."

She let her power reach out and touch him. His hair moved unnaturally. He pushed some of it behind his ear.

"Okay." Severus reasoned with her. "But you have to promise to drink the potion."

"I promise."

He sat down hesitantly.

She smiled at him. She turned around and sat her bum directly in his lap.

He handed her the potion. "Drink up." He stammered, obviously nervous by their position.

She turned it up and drank all of it. She ground her well-rounded butt against the bulge that was forming in his pants.

It felt so good.

She dropped the empty glass to the floor and let it shatter.

She raised one hand behind her head to pull him closer to her. Turning slightly, she whispered in his ear. "You're so hard. I wish we were alone."

He shifted beneath her. He looked helpless.

And then…

The power wavered.

Where was it going?

"No." She said helplessly as she felt it drain out of her.

The dark haze that had clouded her vision was being lifted. She wished that it wouldn't leave.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. She adjusted the way she was sitting. Severus whimpered as she pressed against him.

…what?

She looked down at herself.

She was half naked, wearing only a tank top and panties. She was sitting on a boy's lap, clearly grinding against his erect penis.

And—

He was Severus Snape.

She jumped out of his lap quickly, shrieking. "What the hell?" She yelled.

He sighed in either relief or disappointment. Hermione wasn't sure which.

Harry sighed. "Thank God." He stood up and walked up beside her.

She spun around on him and shoved him. "You were supposed to protect me, Harry!"

"I tried. You were stronger than me. There's not much we could do other than let you have your way." He explained, holding her jeans out to her.

She hastily put them on. "What a fucking disaster." She griped at him. She glanced around the room. "Is this a show?"

The boys all looked away.

"Why are there so many people here, Harry?" She glared at him. "This was supposed to be stealth."

Neville sighed nearby. "They were here when we got here. It's all just kind of spiraled out of control."

She huffed.

This was ridiculous. They were supposed to arrive in the middle of the night to a deserted Great Hall. Then they would sneak up to Dumbledore's office and give him a letter, which had been written by his future self and explained their situation.

Instead, the spell had backfired. She had been high out of her mind for nearly an hour, and they had to chase her around and make her stop trying to -

Well, she didn't want to go into what she was trying to do.

She felt her face heat up. She snuck a glance a Snape.

Ugh. Snape. She was mortified. He had made her life a living hell for years. He had called her an insufferable know-it-all countless times just for answering questions in his classroom. And the immediate first impression she had given him when she met his past, younger self was that she was some kind of trollop that would just crawl into the lap of anyone with a penis.

She groaned and covered her face in embarrassment.

She paused. Actually, it did kind of feel good to get back at him a little bit. He was clearly embarrassed as well, and he was currently trying to hide his erection under his many layers of clothing.

She smiled behind her hand. No.

No. She couldn't – just. Stop it, Hermione.

She looked back at Harry and pulled on some sneakers. "We need to go see Dumbledore."

"My thoughts, exactly." Everyone started picking up their luggage.

"We'll take you there." Sirius stepped forward. He grabbed her bag out of her hand and placed his hand on the small of her back.

She smiled at him.

Severus made a little strangled noise nearby.

"You're not even supposed to be out of bed, Black." He growled. "And both of you have detention for that little stunt that you pulled earlier."

He jerked her bag out of Sirius' hands and stomped out of the Great Hall.

There's the Snape that she knew.

Remus looked at his friends diplomatically. "Better go to bed, guys. I'll try to get Dumbledore to go easy on you."

James and Sirius nodded and walked out.

The rest of their ragtag group started walking up the staircases. Severus was waiting for them on a landing above.

His shirt was still ripped open. He looked pissed. She tried not to watch him.

They all stayed quiet.

Dumbledore's office was up ahead.

"We can take it from here." Harry told them. He tapped the envelope that Dumbledore had given them against the statue. The staircase responded as if he had spoken a password.

At first, Dumbledore had been upset with them. He had yelled at them about the dangers of the spell that they had used. The price for that kind of unnatural event was normally the life of a sacrificial virgin. Although they had prepared for her to die and be immediately revived, something could have easily gone wrong.

He eventually calmed down. He read their letter. His future self had written it. It explained what their mission was. They were to use their knowledge of the Dark Lord's weaknesses and the extra time that they had gained to defeat him before his first true rise to power. They were to finish school, train like soldiers, and one day find the horcruxes and kill him.

And then live out the rest of their lives as if nothing had happened.

"You will not be returning to you own time?" He asked warily.

"There's nothing for us there." Harry answered.

Hermione looked down. "England is gone. Most of Europe has been reduced to rubble."

"What about your families?" He asked.

Ginny looked at him blankly. "They're dead. We're the only ones left."

Neville nodded bleakly.

"Very well. You have my protection." He sighed. "We'll get you sorted in the morning. Until then, you can use the guest facilities in the eastern side of the building. Goodnight."

They all gathered their things and left.

* * *

><p>Severus lay in bed and stared at the ceiling.<p>

The night had been so embarrassing, but at the same time—It had been the best night of his life.

Never had a girl ever treated him like that.

Like a man. To be had.

Sure, she had obviously regretted it when she had come back to her senses.

But before that she had put a creamy thigh on either side of him.

She had kissed him until he saw stars.

She had pressed against him in a way that was just… so fucking great.

He felt himself twitch.

He sighed and leaned further into his pillow.

He closed his eyes and let his hand drift down.

Her breasts pressed against him.

Her hot core grinding against his school uniform.

So warm.

"_You're so hard."_

Her nice butt when she sat down on him.

She slid her tongue into his mouth.

She kissed down his throat.

"_I wish we were alone."_

She rocked against him.

The heat that was pouring off of her. She was dragging herself across—

She was-

She whimpered into his ear.

It felt so good.

She felt so good against him.

He covered his mouth with his other hand to mute his strangled moan.

He sighed.

He quickly cleaned up with his wand and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Words: 1704<em>

_Notes: Wow. I had 2 pages of notifications from ffdotnet this morning. That's crazy! After writing this chapter, I paused and thought to myself "I'm kind of a pervert." Obviously, since this seems to be the only kind of stuff I ever feel like writing. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Take Me_

_Chapter Three_

_By: politelycynical_

* * *

><p>Hermione leaned her head against the breakfast table.<p>

Slytherin.

How the fuck did that happen?

Of course, she knew how it had happened. The hat could obviously sense all the dark magic that was coursing through her veins from an ancient spell she had cast less than 24 hours ago. There's no way it was out of her system yet. It was one of the many consequences that she had paid to cast that spell.

She had begged the hat to reconsider. It has whispered in her ear, "_I wouldn't dare unleash something like you on a bunch of Gryffindors."_

She glances at her friends across the hall and subtly shook her head.

She looked over her class schedule. They had all tried to weed out the unnecessary courses so that they could concentrate solely on the classes that would help them in the upcoming first war. Muggle Studies and Divination were obviously not to be taken.

For a while, Hermione had even considered dropping Herbology, since Neville was such an expert. Then they could all specialize and be experts in their fields, but then she remembered that they had tried something similar in the past.

Ron had been their tactician. She and Harry had both known the basics about strategy, but Ron had been the one that suggested most of their plans over the campfires when they were on the run. When Ron had fallen in battle, their close knit group had suffered a blow.

His death was devastating, of course. They had spent many nights, hiding in caves and condemned buildings across Europe crying over him. It was hard on all of them. They had mourned him in the shadow of the rubble of fallen skyscrapers and under bridges that were barely even standing.

But his death also meant that everyone had to learn more about his special talents. They had to know about the allocation of resources, which moves would yield fewer deaths on the battlefield, and how to gain the upperhand.

It was much more complicated than chess.

She couldn't count the number of nights after his death when she had read by the dying firelight, tears streaming down her face, trying to understand strategic concepts. She missed him, but they had to press on if they didn't want to share a similar fate.

They all understood now that History of Magic was actually a really important subject, because it was a recollection of wars. Every war was won in a different way. Most of the time, between the words there would be subtle hints at the real ideas that led to their victories. Not always were enemies crushed by superior, larger armies. Sometimes, it was all because one of the leaders had an unorthodox plan.

Something clever that had never been done.

You had to think outside the box.

And that's when she decided to use dark magic.

They clearly were not going to win without sacrificing some parts of their souls. She had heard the phrase for 'the greater good' before, but never had she imagined that she would delve into the darkness to save the light.

It was a brilliant plan once it occurred to her. One night, they had camped in the Ministry. The building itself was barely standing. Trees were sprouting up in the corridors. Elevator shafts were flooded from torrential downpours. Nature was taking it all back.

With the help of levitation spells and a series of ropes attached to climbing equipment, they had been able to make it up to the Ministry's immense library. The building was thankfully deserted.

Because Voldemort didn't want it. He never had. If he did, then he would have become minister after leaving Hogwarts. It would have been easy for young Tom Riddle to claim a presidential power over Britain.

It had been risky to go there, but it had been necessary.

Deep in the stacks, she had found a dusty old book. It had caught her eye; it had called out to her.

It looked as if it hadn't been moved in years.

And inside she found the curse. She would have to sacrifice herself, but they could leave this wasteland and be transported back to happier days.

They knew that they needed to revisit the Headmaster's office. All the windows were shattered, but stored deep in a closet, was the portrait of Albus Dumbledore leaned against a wall. She had whispered the plan to him, begged him for some kind of assistance. A letter had appeared at her feet. She and Harry had carried it with them everywhere while they prepared the spell.

The ingredients were hard to find. It wasn't as if they could go down to the apothecary. They had to find them. They had to hike to the tops of apparition warded mountains. They had to swallow gilly weed and swim to the bottom of Black Sea. It wasn't an easy task.

Back then, there were still 7 of them.

Now there were only four.

They lost a lot on a hunch that the spell would work.

She and Harry would often hiss at each other by the campfire about who would make the sacrifice.

He insisted that he would be the one to cast it. He wasn't going to let her do it.

_But it had to be her._ He was the only one that could defeat the Dark Lord. She was expendable.

They would yell at each other until they were hoarse.

She would study the spell every night, trying to find a way out of the inevitable. The demon demanded the use of a human body followed by its death.

It was the only way.

One night, she and Ginny had shared a private conversation. She had seen it in her eyes, the shame. Ginny begged Hermione to be the spell caster. She had cried hot, angry tears when she said it. She was in love with Harry, she couldn't watch him die. She had already lost so much.

Hermione felt hurt, but at the same time, she understood Ginny's reasoning completely. If Harry were to die, the fight would never end, because he was the only one who could end it.

Her whole life had been spent approaching the casting of this spell. It was the exclamation point at the end of all of her preparation.

She started researching rejuvenation spells and muggle tactics to revive the dead. It likely wouldn't work, but she had to have some kind of back up plan. In the end, Neville had been the key to finding a solution. He recalled a special plant from a small island in the Mediterranean. Hermione decided to toss pure epinephrine into the potion. Together they created something new, an unnatural way to revive the dead.

There was no way to test it. They'd just have to hope that it could wake her up from death.

Hermione decided to let Harry think she had given in to him. She told him that she would let him cast the spell. They toasted with shots of firewhiskey.

She left him alone with Ginny that night.

By the next day, he was no longer a possible applicant.

He had cried and screamed at them when he realized they had tricked him. He wasn't worthy to be a sacrifice anymore, because he had spent a drunken night of passion with his girlfriend.

He had hugged Hermione by the ocean that next morning. He didn't want to lose her. There were so few people left in Britain to care about.

He was stony and mad, but now she was the only option. The spell could only be cast by her. They both watched the sunrise over the ocean. She decided she would cast it that day. She had sat on the beach until it was time, wondering if that was her last day on earth.

She glanced around the clearing Great Hall and then looked down at her plate of breakfast that hadn't been touched. She felt her spine tingle. She was being watched.

She skimmed her eyes across the students, finally landing on Severus Snape, who was looking at her from further down the table. He stood and walked to her.

"I'm supposed to—" He started.

"I'm sorry about last night." She interrupted him. She felt her face heat up. "I was completely inappropriate. I sexually assaulted you."

His mouth twitched. "I'm supposed to show you where your classes are today." He told her.

"You have nothing to say about last night?" She asked skeptically.

He laughed. "I wasn't even going to bring it up because you were obviously horrified when you sobered up." He took her bag from her to carry it. She raised her eyebrows. What a gentleman. "But if you insist that we talk about it—"

"No. I'm perfectly fine with pretending that it didn't happen." She laughed.

He shrugged, leading her to the staircases. "It not like I was offended by a girl sitting on my lap… twice."

She covered her face with her hands. "Merlin."

He laughed at her again. "I'm a teenage boy. I am willing to make sacrifices to make the new girl more comfortable when she's hopped up on magic." He waggled his eyebrows.

She gaped at him. "Stop it." She begged. "Let's just never talk about it."

"Well, you're the one that brought it up." He shrugged.

They arrived in Transfiguration to Sirius Black standing on a table, rotating his hips in a very suggestive manner. Neville sat nearby looking uncomfortable.

"There he is! The man of the hour!" James Potter announced as if he were a game show host. "Ladies and gentleman of the eight AM transfiguration course, I present to you SNIVELLUS SNAPE!"

Sirius cupped his hands around his mouth and made the sound of a crowd roaring.

James held out his wand to Severus as if it were a microphone. Severus was even paler than normal. His jaw was clenched tightly. "Tell us, Snivellus. How did it feel when the new girl begged you for _a ride_?" He dropped his voice down to a deeper register.

"You're an imbecile." He said quietly.

Hermione's jaw dropped. She slowly began to comprehend what exactly was happening when Sirius let out a pretend moan and said "Please Snivellus, have your naughty way with me!"

She saw red, and the next moment she had Sirius Black pinned up against a wall with her wand pointed at his neck. "_Do you think you're being funny?_" She hissed at him.

"We were just messing around, new girl." Sirius smiled sideways at her. "Women can be so irrational."

She dug the tip of her wand into his neck, making him yelp. He would pay. All of them would fucking pay.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sirius cried out at her.

"Scum. You're filthy scum." She whispered furiously into his ear.

"Hermione. Lower your wand." Buried beneath the thumping of her own heartbeat she heard Harry fainting behind her.

She shook her head and felt tears on her face. Why was she crying? Why had she over reacted like that?

She lowered her wand and looked at Sirius, horrified by her own temper. He stepped back from her, looking ruffled. His eyes widened as he met hers. "Your eyes… they're bleeding." He whispered.

She hurried out of the room, facing away from everyone else.

"Hermione, what the hell was that?" She could hear Harry behind her chasing after her.

She whipped around. She felt crazy. "Harry. I don't know what's happening to me."

He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. She tried to wipe the blood off of her face.

"Did you cut yourself?"

She shook her head. "I don't know where it came. I don't know why I attacked him. It's like I wasn't in control of myself."

"The spell?"

"Probably." She nodded. "There's no precedence for what we did. I hoped that if I could just survive the curse it would be over. But…"

"You need to find a bathroom and get cleaned up. I'll talk to Sirius and my father about not teasing you anymore. Try to keep your temper in check, okay?" Harry turned back towards the classroom. "We'll have to figure it all out later." He called out over his shoulder.

She nodded silently at his retreating back.

* * *

><p>When she got back to the classroom, she had sat next to the new Potter named Harry and Neville Longbottom. Severus was surprised at learning Harry's last name. Apparently he was a very distant relative of James'. It wasn't so uncommon for people to share last names in the wizarding community because it was so tightknit. Severus was thankful that this new Potter wasn't as much of an asshat as the other.<p>

He was disappointed when Hermione had silently walked through the door five minutes late, picked her bag up from his desk and took her seat with the Gryffindor without a word to him. Of course she couldn't have said anything to him anyways, since McGonagall was barking down her throat about being late.

She looked weary though.

He felt bad for her. Potter and Black were only tormenting her because of him. In her drunken stupor, she could have picked anyone in the room to … molest... but she had picked him. If she had only picked Black or Lupin, they probably would have never said a word to her about it.

He figured the teasing was more for his own torment than hers.

He had hoped that after last night, he would actually have something to look forward to. They had gotten along nicely when he walked her to class. He had made sure to hold open all of the doors for her and carry her books. He wanted to make a good first impression. He didn't get many opportunities to try to get people to like him.

And after last night, he wanted desperately for her to like him. To look at him the same way that she had in the Great Hall. To whisper things in his ear again.

And just like that Potter and Black had swooped in to embarrass her for ever associating with him. He should have known that even the mysterious, beautiful new Slytherin girl would pick a bunch of Gryffindors over his own company.

He made a hasty exit when class was dismissed.

* * *

><p>She sat in the library alone.<p>

She knew that she couldn't take the chance at being around other people right now.

She was a ticking time bomb. Skipping dinner was a worthy sacrifice in lieu of lashing out at innocent people.

The books in front of her were useless. Hogwarts didn't carry the darker stuff that might have some inkling of a clue as to what she could do to regain control of her emotions. Her hand was shaking of its own accord. Her veins looked black beneath her skin. She pulled her sleeve down quickly. She tried to regain control of her breathing. She couldn't afford to freak out over what was happening to her. She needed a solution.

She gathered up her things and walked quickly back to the dungeons. It felt weird entering the Slytherin common room as if she belonged, but she guessed that in this time period, she didn't have much of a choice over the matter.

She was thankful that everyone was at dinner. The common room was empty. Ambient light from the windows cast a green hue across the room. She could see merpeople swimming past the large windows. She had never realized that the Slytherin Common Room was practically underwater. She wondered how far the dungeons stretched past the castle, because this was… immense.

Something rustled nearby.

Severus Snape was tending to the fire. He hadn't noticed her. He had his cloak off. A dark gray sweater was snug against his body. He was wearing black slacks, crouching in front of the fire place. She hadn't seen him all day.

"You should be at dinner, Severus." It felt strange to address him as an equal. Hermione figured that after last night, they were at least on a first name basis.

He growled his response. "As should you, Granger." Last names it was then, she thought.

"What's with you?" She took a couple of tentative steps towards him, shielding most of her body with an armchair.

He smirked at her and stood up from his position on the floor. "We didn't get to discuss where we stood this morning. I just wanted to make it clear to you that just because you rutted on top of me when you were high doesn't mean anything."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had always thought that Severus Snape was misunderstood. He may have tormented the Gryffindors but that after years of pain and loneliness. His words were completely cruel and cut her to the bone.

"You were nice this morning." She said weakly.

"I was fulfilling my duties as a prefect."

She nodded. "So I guess we're not going to be friends then?" She asked timidly.

He snorted. "No. We're not." He laughed. "But, _Hermione"_ Her name sounded like a curse coming from his lips. "If you do get the urge to fuck a stranger again. I'll be right upstairs."

She didn't have the energy to yell at him. She just walked to her dorm and turned the lights off.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 2894<strong>

**Notes: Wah. I don't feel good about that at all. More spookiness to come. I'm sure everyone was over emotional in this chapter, but of course they are teenagers… I don't know. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Take Me_

_Chapter Four_

_By: politelycynical_

* * *

><p>Hermione was avoiding him. She had been for two weeks.<p>

She had spent all of her evening in the library trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Was it metabolic? Was it a side effect from the spell or from the cure? She couldn't know anything for sure.

And something new had started to happen to her. She was being watched. There were no other girls in her year in Slytherin. Hermione couldn't recall a time in her recent life that allowed her as much privacy as being the only Slytherin sixth year girl.

But strangely, she never felt alone. It was as if someone was always hovering nearby. The back of her neck would tingle as if someone were about to whisper in her ear. She would shrug it off. It was another side effect, nothing more.

The air was the heaviest when she was alone in the middle of the night. She started to stay up later and later in the common room to avoid the unbreakable silence. There was a lingering feeling of… something not being quite right.

She sat at the fireplace and turned another page. She tried to ignore the fact that Severus was nearby lounging on a couch. He hadn't bothered talking to her since her second night in the castle, and she was grateful. The next day, she had thought over what he had said and had been furious with him.

Why did he have to make her feel like some kind of slut for something that had clearly been beyond her control? Why couldn't he just be a civilized human being?

She wondered if he would walk around like such a privileged snob if he knew how miserable he would be in the future.

She shook the thoughts from her head. Of course he could never know.

Hermione considered how lucky it was that no one had actually asked them where they had come from. It turns out it really was true, no one cares about something that doesn't involve them. None of the boys that witnessed their arrival had made any kind of suggestion that it had been out of the ordinary.

Severus crossed his legs at the ankles and turned a page of his book.

She was positive that she was losing her mind. Her research had turned up nilch on the side effects of _not_ dying from a sacrifice, but so far she was positive that it had affected her cognitive abilities.

She found it harder and harder to concentrate on what she was reading. Her body always seemed to be in overdrive. She wasn't even sure what it all meant, but she felt her pulse racing all the time.

His shirt rode up, exposing a bridge of the creamy pale skin underneath. She knew from experience that his stomach was covered in taut lean muscles. She took a deep breath.

It's like she was becoming some kind of deviant. He was an asshole. He was horrible to her. He made her feel like garbage, and all she could think about was what kind of sounds he would make if she were to climb on top of him and undo his belt buckle.

She tore her eyes away from him.

She had yet to have any other crying blood episodes. Harry had the Marauders behaving around her. She didn't know exactly how he had convinced them, but she was sure that he had said that she had some kind of hormonal disorder from being a woman. It was degrading the way that men always associated a sign of weakness with her gender. It was the way of the world, sure, but she didn't have to like it or agree with it.

Severus shifted slightly on the couch, lifting his hips to scoot to a more comfortable position.

_Damnit._

She closed her book loudly and left the room. She had decided that he was a tease. There was no doubt about it. Of course, they weren't even on speaking terms at this point. So, she figured it could be completely possible that he had no idea of the effect that his proximity had on her.

She walked into her empty room. The other beds had the curtains drawn from their lack of use. The whole room seemed to be shrouded in shadows no matter how many lights she turned on. She pulled her uniform off.

There it was again.

She unlatched her bra and felt it. The sensation of being watched. She looked around the room warily. She was sure that she was alone… but… she was also sure that she wasn't. It was a strange feeling. She quickly pulled on her nightshorts and a large tshirt, and climbed under the blankets. She begged the phantom feeling to let her rest. She had been so tired lately.

* * *

><p>Whispers.<p>

_You._

_You are walking around as if you never left this world at all._

_There are prices for magic, dearie. There are consequences. _

Followed by shouting that must have been right beside her ear. The blanket was torn off of her body. _LISTEN TO ME!_

Hermione flipped the light on quickly. Her blanket was across the room. But other than that, everything else was completely normal.

She breathed heavily. Someone had been there. She knew that someone had breathed over her body. She stood with her wand pointed at the seemingly innocent other beds.

_Boo._ A whisper from her left had her whipping around in fright.

Nothing. Her hair lifted unnaturally off her head. It felt like someone was running their fingers through it.

A hand reached out from beneath her bed and grabbed at her ankle.

She kicked her way out of its grip and bolted from the room as fast as she could.

She sat in front of the dying embers in the common room praying for morning.

* * *

><p>Severus descended the stairs from the boy's dormitory quickly. Any morning where he was up and ready before his housemates had even rolled over was a good one for him.<p>

They were all idiots, and although they were easier to be around than other students in this school, they still wore on his nerves.

His glanced up the staircase. He knew that she normally came down moments after he did. They were both early birds. He tried not to think that meant anything.

She hadn't said a word to him. He regretted horribly the way her eyes at widened at his implications that night by the fire.

But it couldn't be helped. He couldn't get close to another girl and have her smash his heart into a million pieces when she inevitably rejected him. Not after Lily.

He walked over to the bulletin board to check for any memos from the faculty.

That's when he saw her. She was in front of the fire. Her hair was everywhere. She had a throw blanket draped over her middle.

She was snoozing softly. Her bare legs were bent at the knee. Her shorts had ridden up high enough that he could see the inviting curve of her bottom. He knew just how good her butt would feel pressed up against him. He tried to will the excitement that was growing in his belly away. Then he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples were hard against the cold morning air and visible against her shirt.

This girl. She was just… ugh. "Wake up, Granger." He barked at her, looking away.

She jumped up suddenly, glancing around the room as if she didn't recognize it. "Wha' time is it?" She said tiredly, rubbing her eyes and pushing her hair away from her face.

"Six thirty. Did you forget the way to your dormitory?"

"What?" She looked at him, bleary eyed.

"Why are you asleep in the common room? It's not permitted."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're insufferable." She stretched.

He glared at her. "Go up to your room. There are children about in this school. You shouldn't be walking around here looking so indecent." He scolded her.

She glanced down at her clothes. "This isn't indecent, you prude."

"Go."

She sighed, grabbed her wand off of the coffee table and hesitantly walked to the staircases. She stopped with her hand on the rail, not daring to ascend onto the first step.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her boredly.

"I think that my room is haunted." She glanced over her shoulder at him.

He smiled. "You're new here, but ghosts are common at Hogwarts." He teased her.

"This is a different kind of ghost."

"Silly girl. Scared of a ghost."

"I think that it wants to hurt me." She told him warily.

"You are obviously batshit crazy." He said smirking.

"Shut up!" She growled at him.

"Class starts soon. Are you going to wear that?" He gestured to her bare legs.

She looked uneasily up the staircase. "Come with me."

His eyes bugged out of his head. "No." His voice cracked.

"Please?" She begged. "You're a prefect. You have duties to ensure the safety of your fellow student."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll tell your ghost to go away and then we can go back to ignoring each other." He stomped past her up the stairs. She followed him slowly, as if she were about to face the firing squad.

When he opened her door, he was shocked at the horrible mess. "How the hell can one girl destroy a room like this?"

"What are you talking about?" She glanced around his narrow shoulders. Her room was not the way she had left it. It looked like it had been ransacked. Her dresser was lying on its side. Her clothes were strewn all over the place. Her bed was sitting near the window, stripped of all of its linen. "Oh my god." She whispered into the room. "I didn't do this."

"You are obviously messy." Severus said with an air of disapproval.

He stepped towards her bed to check it for damage. All of the Hogwarts beds were supposed to be bolted magically to the floor. How did she even manage to detach it? She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the door. "Don't get too close to it!" She held his arm against her chest. He could feel her soft breasts pressing against it through her shirt.

"Why not?" He said, glancing at the delicate curves that were clinging to him.

"Something grabbed me last night. Just stay away from it, okay?" He felt disappointed when she let go of him to run to her dresser. She grabbed a beaded bag from her trunk and began to stuff all of her clothes into it.

"Going somewhere?" He watched her with interest from the doorway.

She yanked a school uniform out.

"Shut the door." She called out over her shoulder.

He started to step into the hallway so that she could get dressed. "No, no, no," She stopped him. She forced him back into the room and shut the door behind him.

"You want me to stay?" His voice cracked in a humiliating way.

"Don't leave me alone in here." She reached around him to engage the lock. And then ran back over to her overturned dresser. He watched her pull a bra out. _This was the best day ever. _

"Turn around." She glared at him.

He sighed and faced the door. He took a step back and glanced at a mirrored vanity in the corner of his eye. She pulled her shorts down over her curvy hips. He felt himself harden. She just barely turned out of his sight to pull her bra on. He saw the gentle swell of the side of her breast. She stepped into her skirt and pulled the zipper up slowly. Across the room, a book fell off the shelf. They both jumped, she rushed to his side and stood behind him. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"What was that?" He asked as he was pulled into the hallway.

"The ghost." She pulled her shirt on and began to button it in front of him. _…what ghost?_ He couldn't concentrate. She was covering up every delicious inch of skin. He watched her cleavage disappear behind her pressed shirt button by button. She laced her green tie through her collar. He glanced up at her. She was glaring at him.

"What?" He asked. He was surprised at his own voice. It was deeper and raspier than the last time he had used it.

"You're looking at me."

"Don't blame me. You have no sense of modesty." He scolded her.

She put a hand on his shoulder and balanced against him as she pulled her shoes on. "Whatever."

He reached out and absentmindedly ghosted his finger across her slim waist. He watched her shirt yield to his touch.

She stepped away from him, a desirable scarlet heating up her face. "Thanks for coming up here with me."

"For the record, I don't think that your room is haunted," he told her. "The ghosts of Hogwarts don't tend to hide from people."

"Believe what you want." She stepped past him.

* * *

><p>After classes she joined Harry and the others on the quidditch field. She had known that their training regimen would start today. She hadn't known that last night would be spent scared out of her mind in the Slytherin common room. She lagged behind the others while they ran laps around the field.<p>

Harry raised his eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything. He had been letting her get by with a lot lately. There was a distance between them ever since they had arrived. She would see Harry, Neville, and Ginny laughing at their lunch table and felt a heavy sense of longing.

It's like she didn't belong anymore.

Her body was sore. Every step back to the common room seemed to take all of her energy to accomplish. She dreaded having to sleep it off on a hard leather couch. The couches in Gryffindor were fluffy, but the interior decorators of Slytherin were obviously going for style rather than comfort. She walked into the common room bathrooms and pulled some supplies out of her bottomless bag. She quickly took a shower and put on her bed clothes. She made sure to pick something more decent looking so that Severus couldn't hound her about corrupting the youth.

She took a seat next to the fire and laid her head on the arm of the couch, waiting for her hair to dry. Students milled about around her. She just watched the flames, blocking them out.

The cushion beside her sank. "You can't sleep down here."

She glanced at him. Severus had a book open and wasn't even looking at her. Did he just speak? Had she imagined it? She was too tired to know the difference. She answered anyways. "I'm not going back up there."

"There's nothing there. You're scared of your own imagination."

"I don't care. It's safer down here."

He scoffed. "You're honestly lucky that _I_ was the one that found you down here this morning." He said cryptically, turning the page.

She tilted her head. "Why?"

He met her eyes and lowered his voice. "Because you looked… inviting."

She gaped at him. "You're a creep."

"_I only looked._ There's no telling what some of our housemates would have done." His turned back to his book.

She tried to think clearly about what he was saying. "Well, if they touched me, they wouldn't be allowed to keep their limbs."

"You don't know how dangerous some of these guys are. If I were you, I'd take my chances with the ghost."

She rubbed her tired eyes and laid her head against his shoulder. "I'm so tired. I just want to go to bed." She whined.

Severus tensed up at the uncharacteristic contact that she was displaying in her weak moment. "Then go to bed." He told her.

"I can't. It'll get me." Her eyes drooped. He was warm. She scooted closer to him, soaking it up.

"You know, spirits are mobile. Even if one was after you, it could just as easily get you in the common room." Her breath tickled his neck.

Her eyes snapped open. "Why would you say something like that?"

"It's true." He deadpanned.

"Oh my god." She ran her hands down her face. "I can't ever go to sleep again."

"I'm positive that you're just hallucinating anyways. You're probably safe." He tried to back peddle. Maybe she would feel more comfortable and put her head back on his shoulder if he made her feel better. "You could tell the professors."

"Everyone would think I'm crazy." She said, shaking her head quickly.

"Well, you can't sleep down here. I'm serious. You'll wake up to someone touching you. Not everyone has my kind of control."

She sat her head against the cushion. "Why if I really did imagine it?" She could barely remember the night before. She was so tired, maybe she had made it all up.

"Then you're putting yourself in danger for nothing." He shrugged.

"Sleep with me." She said suddenly.

He coughed loudly. "What?" He asked in a panic.

She laughed at him softly behind her hand. "I mean, will you sleep in my room tonight?"

"That's… completely against school rules." He knew he deserved a punch in the gut for turning her offer down. He hated his response the moment that it spilled from his lips.

"I just need to prove to myself that I'm imagining it all. And I need someone else there to tell me if what I'm seeing is real."

"Ask one of the girls. Or just anyone else. I'm not interested."

"Please, Severus." She grabbed his hand and held it in both of hers on top of her thigh. "I don't trust anyone else, please."

He gulped, looking at where she had moved his hand. She didn't even seem to notice that her little gesture was anything less than completely innocent. "Why do you even trust _me_?" He looked at her skeptically.

She looked uncomfortable. "I just do." She said simply.

"You shouldn't." He warned her.

"Please?" She whispered.

He sighed loudly. "Fine. I'll go get something to sleep in. You go upstairs and try to sort through that mess that you like to call livable."

She declined immediately. "I'll wait for you down here. I'm not going up there alone."

"Just as well. We have to wait for everyone to clear out of the common room anyways. If anyone sees me going up the stairs, the rumor mill will undoubtedly catch wind of it."

He stood up quickly and walked up to his dormitory to change clothes. He tried to keep the bounce out of his step. He quickly tore his uniform off, and cast a nervous glance at his bedside drawer. He kept muggle condoms in it. He wondered if he should bring one.

Would she want to?

He eventually talked himself out of it. Nothing was going to happen. He pulled his pajamas and a soft t-shirt on.

He met her back down in the common room. It wasn't long before she dozed off against his shoulder again. He took the opportunity to trail his fingers through her hair. It was silky against his skin.

When the last student had drug themselves up the staircase, Severus woke her up. She let him lead her to bed, barely able to ascend the stairs in her exhaustion.

The house elves must have fixed everything. Other than the book that had fallen off the shelf earlier in the morning, her room looked completely untouched. Severus led her to her bed. She suddenly snapped into full awareness. "No no. Not there."

"Isn't this your bed?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

"A hand grabbed me from under it." She reminded him. "I'm not.. No." She said firmly.

"You should pick out another one then." He gestured to the rest of the room.

She crossed the room and hurriedly chose a bed that looked innocent enough. She glanced nervously around the room and climbed under the covers. He paused.

Should he get under the covers with her? Wasn't that the reason that she wanted him here? For comfort?

He mulled it around in his head. He finally pulled back the curtains of the bed next to hers. She clutched her hands to her chest and stared at the ceiling. "Please let it not be real, please let it not be real," She whispered into the silent room.

"It'll be okay." He said to her. "You'll be okay."

She nodded at him and closed her eyes.

He drifted off soon after.

* * *

><p>The blanket was being lifted off of him. He snapped his eyes opened.<p>

Hermione climbed under the blanket with him hurriedly, pressing her body against his.

"Wow." He whispered.

She shushed him. "Listen." She seemed to hold her breath. He did the same.

He could only hear his own heartbeat. She had her hands resting against his chest. They both looked around the dark room, trying to discern any kind of sound that was out of the ordinary.

_You.._

His eyes widened. She covered her mouth and pressed more firmly against him. Instinctively, he placed an arm around her.

_Did you trick me?_ It whispered harshly.

"We should go." She breathed into the chilly, unmoving air.

_You're not going anywhere._

The bed jerked. It hopped across the floor, screeching as it dug into the wooden floor boards. Severus had never been so scared in his life. She held onto him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and prepared himself for death.

The bed rumbled. The curtains on the empty beds moved from a breeze that wasn't there.

Hermione yanked the blanket over their heads.

And everything stopped.

He met her eyes in the almost pitch black space that they were in. She looked as surprised as he felt. He had pulled her against him. He was suddenly aware that he had her thigh pulled up against his waist. He must have done it when the room was shaking.

Her eyes searched his. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. Her lips were so soft. It was much different than the first time they had kissed. She probed his mouth delicately with her tongue. He responded whole heartedly. He had heard before that some girls were turned on by getting scared, but this was ridiculous. She crawled on top of him.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her hot center roughly against the front of his pajamas. He leaned up off of the bed the kiss her feverish lips. Her whole body was so warm against his. He unbuttoned her pajama top and kissed across the swell of her bare breasts.

She hastily tried to undo the rest of her buttons, while rocking her hips steadily atop his. "You feel so fucking good." She pushed down hard against him. A groan poured out of him. He kissed up her throat.

"I want you." He whispered against her skin. He pressed her against his throbbing erection. "Can't you feel how much I want you?"

She whimpered and captured his mouth again. She nipped at him with her teeth and shrugged her pajama top off. He immediately placed his hand over her breast and palmed it gently. She continued to gyrate on top of him. "Fuck me, Severus." She pleaded with him. "I need you, please."

He nodded quickly. He flipped them over and dragged his clothed cock against her warm, inviting heat. He kissed her lips slowly, trying to savor every moment. Her hands trailed between them and began to untie the drawstring on his pajamas.

This was it. He was going to have sex. He was going to lose his virginity to this girl that had plagued his every thought since she had crashed into his life.

Her hands reached under his waistband. She curled her fingers around him and placed hot open kisses against his mouth. He felt like they were sharing air. He moaned into her when she tugged on him gently. Her tongue darted into his mouth in a wicked come hither motion. She smiled while she kissed him.

He felt so disappointed when she pulled her hand out of his bottoms. It was probably for the best though. Her touches had already brought him very close to the edge. He wasn't sure how much he could take before he met his end.

She grabbed his hand and placed it under her waistband, but above her panties. She was soaked. She kept her hand above his. She guided him, and manipulated him into touching her. She placed her finger above his, swirling him around her clitoris. She breathed airily into his ear. He repeated the motion while she kissed up his neck. He walked his fingers up to the waistband of her panties and found the courage to dive beneath them.

She quickly returned her hand to his, taking him lower this time. She pressed two of his fingers into her and her hips came up off the bed. He curled his fingers inside of her and rocked his thumb across her in the way that she had showed him. She rocked her hips against his hand. "Please." She whispered into the air. "Oh…. Yesyesyes… please. Oh my – oH that feels so good." She encouraged him. "Don't stop." She commanded against his neck.

He wouldn't dare. He added another finger into her and pushed a little deeper into her. She clutched his torso. She pulled at him mindlessly as her body grew tenser and tenser. She was completely uninhibited. She was rocking her body forcefully against his hand, whispering nonsense. "Severus.. oh fuck. Please. Oh my god. I—Oh… That's just.. I need—" She cried out, her hands coming to either side of his face. He felt his fingers getting slick and her body clenching tightly—unbearably- around his digits. She kissed him as she came. He continued to touch her while she moaned into his mouth.

He was painfully hard against his pajamas. He wanted so badly to pull her clothes off and bury himself inside of her. If her cunt felt this good on his fingers, he couldn't even imagine what it would be like to fuck her.

She opened her eyes. He still had his fingers inside of her cunt, lazily swirling them in her heat. "Severus.." She whispered. He met her gaze.

And realized his horrible mistake. Her eyes were black.

He froze and pulled away from her. Oh my god. How long had her eyes been black? He rolled away from her and stared up at the ceiling.

She didn't seem to notice his discomfort. "I want you inside of me right now." She started to climb back on top of him.

"Hermione. No." He told her. It was hard to turn her down. He wanted her so much. "I can't have sex with you... tonight." He added it as an afterthought.

Her eyebrows clenched together. Her dark eyes looked inhuman against her delicate features. "Why? I want to." She insisted, sitting up in the bed.

"I think that the ... ghost… is in you." He told her.

Her eyes widened. She turned a lamp on and jumped out of bed and dashed to a nearby vanity. "Oh my god."

"I'm so sorry." He sat up in the bed and let his feet touch the floor. "I didn't notice until just now. I promise that I didn't know."

She covered her face, hiding the evidence from him. He readjusted his bottoms uncomfortably. "You believe me, right?" He whispered to her.

She met his gaze. Her large pupils seemed to be retreating back to their regular size. She started to look normal. But she continued to look scared. "I believe you." She looked back in the mirror and sighed in relief. She walked back to the bed and pulled her top back on. "I'm so sorry." She told him.

He shook his head quickly. "It's fine."

He saw her eyes sweep over the front of his pants. "What about-?" She trailed off.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"I could touch you." She suggested.

He considered it. He was sure that it wouldn't take much stimulation from her for him to come. "I don't know if it's you speaking or not." He probably shouldn't chance it. He would hate it if she hated him in the morning.

"It's me. This is me." She ran her hand up his thigh. "I want to."

He bit his lip. She did look normal again. He leaned forward and kissed her. She reached inside of his pajamas and wrapped her hand around him. His penis was practically statuesque against his stomach. He would have loved to last a little while the first time that he came in front of her. But it admittedly didn't take much. Her warm hand around him, the thoughts of her whimpers in his ears from earlier, and the sweet heat that he had pumped his fingers in and out of was enough to have him tumbling over the edge quickly. He groaned into her mouth when he came. Hot semen spurted against his bare stomach rhythmically with his heartbeat. Her hand was dripping with it. He opened his eyes and was happy to see that she was still herself. She was looking down at her hand, inspecting the fluid that coated it curiously. He let his head drop to her shoulder and took a couple of deep breaths.

* * *

><p><strong>Words<strong>: 4753

**Notes:** Just a warning: I am submitting this at 1 AM after writing it for 5 hours. I'm not positive if it's readable or anything like that. Normally I am in bed much sooner, but I drank a latte at like 7PM tonight, so I am abnormally awake. I will read over it in the next day or two and try to correct any errors that I can find. Now-Wow. I just—I like this chapter so much more than the previous one. The ghost parts scared me a little when I was writing them. But the end was... worth it. By the way—how great am I for updating twice in one day?


End file.
